


Самый тихий час

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив валялся в постели, пока хватало терпения: адреналин все еще бурлил в крови и не было никакой надежды заснуть в эту ночь. Стива это не беспокоило, так что он решил отнести Баки кофе и составить ему компанию. Таймлайн Второй Мировой войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый тихий час

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quietest Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022835) by [the_me09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит" ;)) Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Стив был на седьмом небе. Так было всегда после завершения миссии, когда Воющие Коммандос возвращались в полном составе. Ни одного погибшего, а на этот раз даже ни одного раненого. Так что, если им приходилось спать на земле в маленьких палатках? Они были вне вражеской территории, и они были живы.

Баки со Стивом всегда брали поздние вахты. Из-за сыворотки суперсолдата Стиву не требовалось много сна, а Баки был их снайпером, так что его зрение и наблюдательность даже в худшие моменты были все еще выше среднего.

Стив валялся в постели, пока хватало терпения: адреналин все еще бурлил в крови и не было никакой надежды заснуть в эту ночь. Стива это не беспокоило, так что он решил отнести Баки кофе и составить ему компанию.

Темнота в лесу была разбавлена лунным светом. Облака и ветви деревьев периодически скрывали звезды, поэтому Стив понятия не имел, удастся ли их увидеть. Он окинул взглядом деревья, как в признательности, так и из инстинктивной бдительности. Баки сидел у основания большого дуба, ветви которого низко свисали над землей, пистолет покоился на коленях, но взгляд был устремлен вдаль.

— Эй, — сказал Стив, падая рядом с ним. — Принес тебе кофе.

Глаза Баки сфокусировались на нем, а губы изогнулись в очаровательной кривоватой улыбке.

— Ну и дела, Стив, ты действительно знаешь, как понравиться парню, — поддразнил его Баки, принимая кружку. — Спасибо.

Стив слегка покраснел и улыбнулся.

— Все спокойно?

Баки кивнул и отхлебнул кофе. Он вздохнул от удовольствия, обнимая жестяную кружку обеими руками: его пальцы, торчащие из перчаток, были красными от холода. Стив придвинулся ближе и прижался к боку Баки.

Ему нравилось это, нравилась тишина перед рассветом. Перед тем, как птицы начинали щебетать, а небо начинало светлеть. Даже в Нью-Йорке этот час перед рассветом всегда был тихим, когда спали, казалось, даже страдающие бессонницей и полуночники, а ранние пташки еще валялись в постели, пытаясь украсть полчаса сна перед подъемом на работу. Стив скучал по городу, но тишина леса успокаивала.

— Почему ты встал? Твоя вахта только через час. Не то, чтобы я против компании. Или кофе, — усмехнулся Баки, и Стив обнял его за плечи, нежно улыбаясь, когда Баки прижался ближе.

— Не знаю, не мог заснуть, — пожал плечами Стив. — Подумал, что мог бы заодно сделать что-нибудь полезное.

— Да, знакомое чувство.

Они посидели в тишине в течение нескольких минут, слушая ветер в ветвях. Не было ни души вокруг на многие километры, или, по крайней мере, казалось именно так. Стив наблюдал, как Баки осторожно потягивает слишком горячий кофе, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его вдоль челюсти.

— Эй, я думал, что мы договорились ничего такого, когда мы на вахте. Помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз? — Баки усмехнулся и повернул голову, чтобы поймать губы Стива в теплый поцелуй с привкусом кофе. Баки всегда был таким для Стива: теплым и родным.

— Другие ребята не против, — пробормотал Стив в губы Баки. Он прекрасно знал, что между Дум-Думом и Фалсвортом что-то было.

Баки хмыкнул и углубил поцелуй, поднимая руку и поглаживая челюсть Стива. Это не то, ради чего он встал, он ничего не ожидал от Баки, когда принес ему кофе, но теперь Стив не собирался отказываться от возможности побыть наедине со своим любимым. Он отложил пистолет Баки в сторону и прервал поцелуй, чтобы перекинуть ногу через колени Баки, седлая его.

— Ого, солдат, — Баки усмехнулся, оглаживая руками бедра Стива. — Ты уверен, что это безопасно?

— Вокруг никого нет на многие километры. Я бы не делал этого, если бы не был уверен, — Стив поцеловал уголок рта Баки и провел губами по небритому подбородку. — Давай, Барнс, или ты боишься? — он настаивал, зная, что сможет раззадорить Баки.

— Да, точно, когда я боялся? — ухмыльнулся Баки, но эмоции в его глазах не особо сочетались с бахвальством. Он выглядел затравленно. Стив пожалел о своем выборе слов, но решил, что теперь знает отличный способ избавиться от этого взгляда в глазах Баки.

— Тогда нет никаких проблем. Заодно потом будешь лучше спать, — Стив качнул бедрами навстречу Баки, задавая ленивый темп.

Баки изумленно фыркнул, его дыхание сбилось.

— Да, делай вид, что делаешь это, чтобы помочь мне заснуть, — он впился пальцами в бедра Стива.

Стив резко подался вперед, чувствуя холод, приятно контрастирующий со жгучим жаром между ними. Дыхание Баки обжигало щеку, каждый выдох оставлял после себя дымку холода до следующего обжигающего выдоха. Стив чувствовал, что Баки начинает дрожать и извиваться, подстраиваясь под его равномерный ритм. С каждым движением их члены терлись друг о друга через штаны. Было слишком холодно, чтобы снять их, пока нет, но Стив понимал, что они не могут испортить еще одну пару, по крайней мере, не раньше, чем вернутся на базу.

— Стив, — Баки ахнул, отчаянно толкнувшись бедрами.

Стив просунул руку между ними, расстегивая ширинки достаточно, чтобы вытащить их члены на холодный воздух. Его дыхание конденсировалось перед ним, когда он откинулся назад, выравнивая их. Он обернул руку вокруг обоих членов, двигаясь медленно, дразня, растягивая удовольствие, чтобы он мог слушать стоны Баки.

— Черт, Стив, давай, — простонал Баки, пытаясь толкнуться в кулак. — Сильнее.

— Попроси вежливо, — Стив дразнил, хотя его собственное дыхание срывалось. Он и сам не смог бы продержаться намного дольше.

— Стииив, — Баки заскулил, впиваясь ногтями в задницу Стива. Боль оказалась резкой и достаточно острой, чтобы вынудить его с силой толкнуться вперед.

— Поведение, — упрекнул Стив.

Баки хныкнул, дернул бедрами, дрожа от холода и возбуждения, и застонал, откидывая голову назад к дереву.

— Черт, Стив, пожалуйста? Пожалуйста, просто... блять... пожалуйста? — Баки умолял, дыхание перехватило, когда Стив потер большим пальцем по головке его члена. Стив улыбнулся, довольный, и начал двигать рукой быстрее, переставая сдерживаться.

Баки подтянулся, чтобы поцеловать его, их губы слились в крепком и горячем поцелуе. Стив усилил хватку и, дрожа, излился в руку. Баки, качнув бедрами, застонал ему в губы и кончил. Все напряжение сошло с него, когда он отошел от оргазма.

Стив вытер их частью одежды и застегнул обоим брюки. Он остался сидеть на Баки, не желая отстраняться на холодном утреннем воздухе. Баки тихо застонал и прижался замерзшим носом в шею Стива, заставляя того вздрогнуть и придвинуться ближе.

— Я довольно легко смог бы заснуть после этого, — Баки зевнул Стиву в плечо.

Стив прижал Баки теснее и наблюдал, как он спит, обернутый в одеяло и руки Стива.


End file.
